Nobody Likes Being Scared
by SoulSinger111
Summary: Set after the fight with Regina and The Wicked Witch, Emma is struggling to keep it together, everything is so messed up, her parents are trying to help out but something happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I'm back,**

**I started a new story,**

**hope y'all like it :)**

**i don't own OUAT **

**Nobody Likes Being Scared**

**You are stronger , not weaker anymore.**

**A Surviver, A fighter in a war.**

**You are louder, than what you'll ever know.**

**I'll help you out, but you wont need me to,**

**You are A Lost Girl.**

** mylyricsSoul**

* * *

They went back home after the fight with the witch, Hook came by to drop Henry and then left. Emma was really tired from everything, everything was crazy, everyone were terrified. The thing is she didn't know what to do, she was so confused, why the wicked witch wanted Regina's heart? Why does she want her unborn baby sibling? Emma really wanted to take Henry and leave all this madness behind, but her family was in danger, her baby brother or sister were in danger. She went upstairs and sat on the edge of Henry's bed he seemed asleep, he seemed clueless, the real Henry would invent a name for this "operation .." Something, she led out a smile, everybody missed Henry especially Regina who looked like she was going insane without him remember her.

She was deep in thought just when Snow walked in,

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked. Emma wasn't hungry, she was sad, she was mad about the death of Neal who sacrificed himself for everyone.

"No thanks, mom you should rest it's been a long day" she answered.

Snow was sure something was wrong, she knew her daughter:

"Emma look at me" she lifted Emma's chin with her finger.

"Everything is a disaster! The town is a mess, people are frightening from that damn witch, everyone are in danger and I can't do anything, aren't I suppose to be the savior?" Emma cried , Snow put her arm around Emma and said "hey, it's okay, we'll figure something out soon I'm sure".

"What if she'll manage to take Regina's heart? What if she'll manage to kill everyone and take the baby?" Emma yelled, even though Henry was in the room she was scared and she couldn't handle it anymore, she was tired if always handling insanity on her own.

"Emma we are not gonna let anything happen, Regina won't let her find her heart, your father would die before he'd give her the baby,or let her touch any of us".

Emma kept sobbing in her mother's arms "he doesn't know" she looked at Henry "he thinks we'll go back to New York, I thought about it.. I don't know what to do". Snow saw that Emma was breaking down, everything didn't make any sense to her daughter. "I'm not letting you go again you know, you nor Henry. I know you had a life in New York but I can't let you get back there, not a chance, Em why would you want to go back?"

Emma lifted her head and said "I don't know" probably because you already started something new without me she thought but didn't dare to say it out loud ,she wiped away her tears and said "I should go to bed I'm really tired" Snow nodded "of course if you need something just let us know, good night sweetheart love you" she kissed Emma's forehead and before she left the room Emma said "good night mom I love you too" , Snow smiled and closed the door.

Charming saw his wife coming down the stairs, the look she had on her face she was frustrated. "Hey honey what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, she didn't answer , she just sat on the couch next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Snow?" He touched her baby bump,she lifted her head "Emma is scared, we talked she just wanna run away from everything. I don't know what to do or say" she started crying. "Listen I know she's scared and she's allowed to freak out, her life is upside down she doesn't know what to do but that's why we're here for, we׳re her for her, we'll help her and she'll be just fine I promise" he kissed her and said "I love you" she said "love you too".

The room was quite until they heard a scream that came from Emma's both jumped and rushed the stairs, and saw that Emma was struggling in her sleep, another scream came out of her mouth,

"Hey hey Emma wake up it's just a dream honey, Emma please",

Emma opened her eyes, she moved to a sitting position she was shivering. Snow was defiantly concerned so was Charming he came back down to bring Emma a cup of water, "here drink some water" Charming said, rubbing circles in Emma's back. Emma refused to drink she refused to look at them, "Emma do you wanna talk about it?" Snow asked.

"I'm fi..fine" she whispered. Snow took Emma's hand, suddenly she saw a deep cut in her hand, "oh my god" she turned to Charming and showed him, "what the hell.." Was his reaction.

"This isn't good, we have to take her to the hospital it's too deep" Snow panicked. "don't worry I'll take her and you need to call Regina and ask her about this" Charming said.

Snow wrapped a bandage around Emma's wound , and Charming helped Emma to get up, he put the coat on her and left the house. Emma said nothing , she just kept shivering.

Snow was worried, Emma was in a very bad shape, she looked really traumatized. Snow picked up her phone and called Regina:

"Regina? I'm sorry to wake you.." Before she could continue Regina jumped "is Henry okay? Something happened?", "he's fine" Snow reassured her. "It's Emma she had a night terror and when we woke her she had this deep cut in her hand she was shivering and she could barely talk, do you have any idea what was it?".

Regina remembered something Rumple told her about controlling someone else's dreams. "Well I think I know what it is, it's a spell that help control others dreams, you can chose to do anything to that person abuse him, hit him , even cut him and I think I know exactly who did that to your daughter.." They both thought about her "the Wicked Witch" they said it together.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue this 3 **


	2. My Haunted Soul

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing**

**Next Chapter is up , hope you all like it :D **

**I don't own OUAT**

**My Haunted Soul**

* * *

Charming was driving to the hospital, he could barely look at the road because Emma's wound wouldn't stop bleeding. they were almost there, he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes, "It's gonna be okay, just hold on" she seemed like she was falling asleep "no Em please don't sleep" he was so worried, he wondered if Snow called Regina and if she found out what did that to Emma.

He stopped the truck next to the hospital, then he picked Emma up and ran "I need some help in here, please somebody help my daughter" the nurse rushed from her chair to get a gurney for Emma , doctor Whale appeared from the ER room "what happened?" He asked Charming. "well we don't know exactly but I'll explain later I need you to take care of this" he took the bandage full of blood off Emma's hand, and Whale saw a deep nasty cut that almost reached her flash: "Emma we're going to take care of you now okay? I need you to do one thing for me, stay awake okay? If anything is hurt just say it " Whale said to Emma who tried to keep her eyes open. "My..eyes and my hand are burning, it..it really hurts" she answered. "she needs stitches and antibiotics so it won't get infected.." He told to one of the nurses in the room she answered "on it" . "and you need to give me an explanation" he pointed at Charming.

Charming's phone rang it was Snow, he picked up real quick "Snow did you call her? What did she said? What is it?" "Well it's some kind of a spell and we know who casted it.." Before she could answer Charming said "let me guess The Wicked Witch?", "yes, that spell is letting her control Emma's dreams, she can do anything to her" Snow replied. "They're taking care of her, Whale said she needs stitches and some antibiotics I hope we'll be able to come home by morning" he reassured his wife. Snow was concerned she wanted to be there with Emma ,what would she say to Henry when he'll wake up? "Tell her I love her and don't leave her side, we don't know what Zelena would do next" she told Charming, "honey don't worry I'm right here" he said then she hung up.

She felt weak, her body hurt like hell, that witch was there in that dream, she threatened to kill everybody and she decided to start with Emma. she took Emma's hand and cut it, everyone else were watching, they did nothing, almost like they were real. No one could help her there, she was still haunting her soul when she woke up. But why? How?, when she woke up she felt confused and then she was at a hospital with a deep cut in her hand.

Charming walked in the room right when Emma thought about where he was: "hey kiddo are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked."I'm okay, except from the part where they sew my hand and I had to watch, I hate hospitals! I don't even remember how I got here.. Just that awful feeling when I woke up" she answered. Charming kissed her forehead and sat next to her then he explained "well the wicked witch got controlled over your dreams, with some kind of a spell she managed to hurt you, but don't worry she won't hurt you again princess, you need to rest and then we'll get you home". She tried to get up from the bed and she said "no I need to catch that witch before she'd hurt anyone else" Stubborn , that's the word for his daughter he laughed at the thought that she was exactly like her mother! "you are not going anywhere, did you noticed that your hospitalized" he showed her the board that was hanging onto her bed,"and your hand that was burning until the doc gave you pain killers". "Dad will you ask the doc if I can go home and rest there? Please?" he couldn't resist that sad look in her eyes.

"Whale when can I take her home?" He asked Whale who was doing paperwork in his office, "well when she'll finish the antibiotics I can release her an hour tops" After what Charming told him, he assumed it would be better if Emma was in her home, because she didn't need medical care anymore, she needed magic, something he did not have in his hospital. Emma was on the phone with Snow, "Mom stop worrying I'm fine please, dad's gonna take my home in fifteen minutes believe me I wanna be there more than you want me there... Alright bye mom.. No I'm fine.. Goodbye mom" she hung up and looked at her dad "well that was a fun talk wasn't it?" She let out a grin,"really fun to have an overprotective mom" she laughed then she continued "are we good to go?" . "Yeah come on let's go home" When Emma knocked the door Henry opened it, Emma said "hey kid" and Henry hugged her really tight "I was so worried Mary-Margaret said you had to go to the hospital what happened?" He asked. what could she say : well I had a dream last night and the wicked witch took over it then she sliced my hand Not gonna happen she thought,"I fell when I tried to get a cup of water in the middle of the dark night" that's better? Nope, but he would probably buy it.

After they ate lunch Regina came by to show Emma how she could stop Zelena from controlling her dreams, they both went to the forest where there was enough space if something happens , Regina said "remember Emma, Zelena doesn't know what you're thinking when she's in there, so you could cast the spell to make her disappear from your dreams" . She showed her what she had to do while she is dreaming, it took her two hours to get the spell right, when she did Regina smiled "well done Emma, good luck" , "Thank you Regina for helping me out I really appreciate it!" Emma said then Regina disappeared. Ever since she was a little girl Emma had nightmares, but not like these, they were different quite real, she was really scared to sleep even though she was super tired and she felt like she can't take it anymore she had to sleep, so she slowly closed her eyes:

_Dark night, creepy voices, there she was The Wicked Witch , she wasn't afraid "remember Emma, Zelena doesn't know what you're thinking when she's in there" Regina was right she had to cast the damn spell to get some rest! So she tried, nothing happened, she tried again this time there were 10 witches around her, oh my god that's not good she thought. "What are you trying to do?" Zelena asked in her wicked tone "don't you know I'm the most powerful witch in all realms? I can kill you right here right now" "Don't you know Zelena, it's a dream and in my dreams I can get whatever I want!" Emma answered then she realized that it's working she had purple balls in her hands so she threw them at the witch, nothing happened though, the witch became stronger, bigger she got closer with a knife in her hand Emma screamed loud, she froze she couldn't move the witch got really close to her when she started crying and screaming "stop ! " ," somebody help me please!"_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it :D **_

**i'll update soon.**


	3. When Witches Become Demons

**Hey guys I'm really happy you liked it, **

**you guys are my motivation to keep writing,**

**So next chapter is up!**

**hope you all enjoy it, **

**I don't own OUAT**

**When Witches Become Demons**

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Another scream came out of Emma's mouth, "Please it hurt so bad, please stop" Emma pleaded. "Somebody wake me up" she cried, she never suffered like this, Zelena stabbed her hands her fingers everything hurt.

Snow woke up she heard something, in an instinct she was in Emma and Henry's room there she was her daughter struggling to breath, "Emma Emma wake up! Please wake up!" She yelled, luckily she opened her eyes but she still couldn't breath "I...i ca..can't breath" she whispered. Snow opened all the windows in the room and the door, "Charming" she screamed, he woke up and ran up the stairs, "she can't breath and look at her hands" Emma's hand were full of little bleeding wounds, "Charming set next to her and tried to calm her down "Em please try to breath, in and out, in and out come on.." Then she started to inhale some air "that's my girl come on" he looked at Snow "it's just a panic attack don't worry" he whispered . Snow herself panicked, "see it's all better now" "Ughhhhhhhhhh it hurts" Emma looked at her wounds and screamed "it was so terrible! I have to kill her! I can't handle it any longer..." She cried, "She's horrible,I tried to cast the spell Regina taught me how , and I casted it like eight times, it didn't work! Why won't it work damn it!"

"You'll be alright Emma I swear she won't touch you again!" Charming said. Snow looked at her daughter's wounds, "let me clean those okay?" She asked, Emma didn't respond just tearing up. She was crying nobody understood what she went through in the past two days , "what did I ever do to her?! Why does she keep hurting me!?"

Snow was desperate, her little girl was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it! She cleaned Emma's wounds and left Emma and Charming so she could call to Regina , she had to help her, Emma was suffering and she doesn't know how to fix it! She called Regina and she didn't answer, she tried again then she picked up "Regina please will you help me ?I don't know what to do.." Before she could continue Regina said "I'll be right there" . Snow really appreciated Regina for everything she did, she was good after all, she was the woman who saved her that day on the horse. after everything they went through she was willing to help them!

Snow went upstairs with hot tea for Emma and Charming, she stepped in the room and saw Emma had laid her head on her father's chest she was asleep. "You let her fall asleep?" She asked with an angry face , "I couldn't resist that look, she was too exhausted Snow.." Snow stopped him and said "Charming do you realize she could die in there?" She looked at Emma who seemed to be asleep peacefully. "Regina is on her way here". Regina knocked the door, she thought about that spell, Emma must be terrified, she knew it wasn't her responsibility but she did it for Henry, she'd save his mother from being hurt by her wicked big sister, the thought of Zelena being her sister made her want to throw up, how could she be her sister?! Snow reached the door and opened it for Regina "hey I'm so sorry to bother you, Emma is really exhausted she fell asleep I don't know if she's in pain now" she led Regina upstairs , "well she's sleeping so I don't know why I'm here after all" she said, "but Zelena is in there she could kill her" Regina looked from one concerned parent to another, "look at her wounds, she stabbed her" Regina was shocked she never saw anything like that before, "well I'm afraid I can not help her, I do know someone who can though, but he's not around.." Snow continued her sentence "Rumplestiltskin".

_Being asleep for Emma was like she was locked in a prison cell helpless, she looked around and saw a baby in a basket with a blanket, her blanket. Wait.. It's me! Silence darkness, a green lightning stroked the sky and someone appeared next to the baby, her, Zelena. The witch picked baby Emma from the basket : "you're so cute princess" the witch said. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you torturing me!?" Emma asked. "Aw you adorable little princess" she tickled the baby and let out a wicked laugh "too bad that one day you won't be existed" she laughed harder. "What are you talking about" she asked. "Be patience dear you'll find out soon". The witch disappeared, and Emma was waking up, _

"Emma are you okay? Are you hurt?" Snow asked with a frightened look on her face, "yeah mom I'm fine she didn't hurt me this time, she said that one day I won't be existed I don't even know why.." Regina who was sitting on a chair next to Henry's bed said "I think I know why, like I said before she's collecting ingredients, I think I know what for,she wants to go back in time".

* * *

**Please review Xoxx**


	4. It's Not Over

**Hey Guys**

**Next chapter is up**

**hope you like it :D**

**i don't own OUAT**

**It's Not Over**

**Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a hell that I heard of Once Upon A Time. S****omewhere over the rain bow demons fly, demons way over the rain bow no wonder that witch came by. She will tear you dreams apart, your innocent smile and laugh, it's her nature. Her image is the wicked one, she turned out green to everyone else. Somewhere over the rainbow your dreams will die, dreams die and became nightmares you'd sleep without a light.**

* * *

"Wait a second I can't keep up she wants to travel back in time ? How do we went from Fairytale characters to Back To The Future?" Emma said , she was the only one that let out a laugh, they totally don't know what i'm talking about she thought.

"Regina is it even possible?" Snow asked. Regina knew that anything is possible as long as you have magic, but she also knew that time traveling wasn't possible, witches and wizards all around the realms tried to travel in time but nobody succeed, "not that I know" she answered but she was thinking about what Zelena said when they were fighting, when she asked her "what the hell did I ever do to you?" And Zelena said "isn't it obvious, you were born"

And Regina realized it: "She wants to go back in time and make sure , I won't be existed" "Wait what?" Emma asked. "She's jealous of me Emma don't you see it, she said that she was suppose to have everything that I have or had whatever..but the thing is she's really powerful, we can't stop her from getting what she wants" Regina answered . No way in hell that's what Charming thought he said "Well we can and we'll find a way because she'd destroy everything and everyone If she'd manage to travel back in time". Regina got up from the chair "I'm going home I need to think" _and I obviously can't while I'm around those people she though_t. Snow walked Regina to the door then she said "thank you Regina for helping us" Regina smiled and replied "you are welcome".

It was 2 am Charming went to bed but Snow wasn't willing to leave Emma's side, clearly Emma gave up sleeping when she woke up with her panic attack. She just sat on the bed watching TV next to her mom who was in a deep sleep, she was exhausted Emma felt bad for letting her pregnant mother stay awake for her, Snow was suppose to rest and take it easy since the circumstances were different.

Emma couldn't stop thinking about that dream did Zelena Had no soul at all? She was so cruel to her,_ apparently abandonment issues can drive you insane , it's nice to have my family after all Emma thought._ Rain was pouring as She zipped through the channels, she couldn't close her eyes, even though they hurt and only wanted to drift away, Suddenly a green lightning stroked the sky the TV went off Emma got really scared it reminded her of the dream she had, _maybe just maybe this was a dream too?_ She looked at Henry and Snow, they didn't even move. Another green lightning hit ,and out of the dark appeared someone and when she heard the thunder that someone disappeared,_what the hell ..._

Emma got up from the bed and went down the stairs, she would never wake her mother even when she told her that she could wake her whenever she wanted. _This is absolutely ridiculous let's not mention how embarrassing it is_ , she thought as she reached her parents room. "Dad? Dad I need you ,wake up" she whispered, she walked back _wow he must be really tired_. She reached the kitchen opened the fridge to get something to drink , then she saw it was empty , she turned around when another green lightning hit the sky, and again that someone appeared and disappeared with the thunder; _"show yourself Zelena I know you're in here!" Emma yelled._

_ "Did anyone ever tell you to be smart not right?" Zelena appeared next to Emma , "what now you little devil, are you gonna hurt me? Eat me? " Emma asked loudly; "well I'm not eating people, just used to torture the innocents, and my little sister was right about me wanting to travel in time" the witch replied. "Why are you here Zelena?" "I'm here because you couldn't shut your mouth, you exposed my plan, see Emma in the real world you might be safe but here... Here you're helpless" she laughed "so now you must pay for your actions" _No no no not again, I can't take this anymore! What can I do? She thought _, she thought because it was the only way to keep Zelena out of her mind, she was pissed, hurt and tired from everything. "You, I'm tired of you! Enough of this now get the hell out of my dream you witch" she took her hands and pushed Zelena out of the door, she did it! She managed to control her own dreams, her emotions took over her and she just pushed her out._

_ "Thank you god!"_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it please review 3**


End file.
